elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarl
.]] Each of the nine Holds of Skyrim are governed by a Jarl. The Jarls are largely independent, but they swear fealty to Skyrim's High King. The Jarl is the official in charge of the local Hold, controlling the local militia and regulating trade. Escapist Magazine - Skyrim Preview A Jarl controls each of the cities and a portion of the lands surrounding it. Ascension The position of Jarl is hereditary, passing from Parent to their First-born Child, Daughters are apparently equal in the line of succession, as Idgrod the Younger of Morthal clearly states that she is to inherit the Jarlship from her mother; Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. High King After the death of Skyrim's High King or Queen, the Jarls convene to elect the next High King. In the Fourth Era, upon the death of High King Torygg, the Jarls could not agree on the next High King. Torygg's widow, Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude, had the most legitimate claim to the throne, although according to Ancient Nord tradition, when the High King is bested in battle, his defeater becomes High King. This gave Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, claim to the throne as well, erupting in Civil War. Sympathizers of Ulfric fought members of the Imperial Legion, who sought to give the crown to Elisif, an avid supporter of the Cyrodiilic Empire. If the Stormcloaks won the war, Ulfric became High King. If the Legion won the war, it is assumed Elisif became Queen instead. Court Each Jarl elects a cabinet of officials to assist them with governing their Hold. Stewards control public relations and are often approached about business, civil disputes, and the purchasing of property, instead of approaching the Jarl directly. Court Wizards serve as the Jarl's specialist on arcane knowledge. Each Jarl possesses a housecarl or personal body guard, who protects them at all times, although the hold guards also possess this responsibility. Thanes Thanes are also members of the Jarl's Court. The number of Thanes a Hold has varies largely depending on its size. Residence and coronets Jarls reside in lavish palaces in the main cities of the holds in which they govern. There, they sit upon the throne, surrounded by their subjects. Jarls also wear specific coronets, similar to circlets, with the exception of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. Form of address As a title, Jarls are addressed to as Jarl (Name) i.e. "What do you say on this matter, Jarl Ulfric?" The full name is not required when addressing to a Jarl. Granting titles Since the Jarl is the head of the court, he or she can grant the title of Thane to the Dragonborn , but first they need to prove themselves before being granted the honor and title of Thane. Original Jarls in Skyrim *Balgruuf the Greater - Jarl of Whiterun. *Elisif the Fair - Jarl of Solitude. *Idgrod Ravencrone - Jarl of Morthal. *Igmund - Jarl of Markarth. *Korir - Jarl of Winterhold. *Laila Law-Giver - Jarl of Riften. *Siddgeir - Jarl of Falkreath. *Skald the Elder - Jarl of Dawnstar. *Ulfric Stormcloak - Jarl of Windhelm. Note: These are the original Jarls that start at the beginning of the Game. Possible Jarls *Brina Merilis - Jarl of Dawnstar *Brunwulf Free-Winter - Jarl of Windhelm *Dengeir Of Stuhn - Jarl of Falkreath *Kraldar - Jarl of Winterhold *Maven Black-Briar - Jarl of Riften *Sorli the Builder - Jarl of Morthal *Thongvor Silver-Blood - Jarl of Markath *Vignar Grey-Mane - Jarl of Whiterun Note: These are the Jarls that will take over as Jarl when a City is taken over by either the Imperials or Stormcloaks. Previous Jarls *Valdimar, Jarl of Winterhold during The Great Collapse On the Great Collapse *Olaf One-Eye, Jarl of Whiterun Olaf and the Dragon *"the Bear", Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak's father. Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak *Dengeir Of Stuhn, Jarl of Falkreath, now Thane. *Pelagius Septim III or Pelagius the Mad was Jarl of Solitude before he ascended to the rank of Emperor. Note: These Jarls ruled before the start of the Game. Behind the scenes *Jarls are a historical title in Norse culture and comparable to the Earls of Anglo-Saxton peerage. References Category:Titles Category:Jarls